Among the Wookiees
by EsmeAmelia
Summary: AU. My own version of Han's childhood and youth. After a Corellian ship crashes on Kashyyyk, an infant survivor is discovered - and Chewie decides to raise it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Star Wars. Again. Still. With the Han movie coming next month, I decided to write out my own version of my favorite character's backstory, using various ideas that have already cropped up in some of my other fics (most notably my "Defenders of the Force" series – and yes, I WILL continue that). Han being raised by the Wookiees is taken from the deleted ROTS idea for young Han to appear on Kashyyyk. Enjoy!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 1

 _28 BBY_

By the time the Wookiees received the distress call, it was too late.

The Corellian ship had crashed on Kashyyyk, apparently due to a malfunctioning hyperdrive and then a burned-out engine. Chewie was sent with a team of Wookiees to investigate the crash and search for survivors, but his stomach was already churning at the smell of smoke and burnt metal. The ship itself looked like it had crashed cockpit-first and nearly cracked in two. It took a bit of prying from the group's two strongest Wookiees to get the hatch open and they all had to duck in order to get inside.

It was deathly quiet inside as the Wookiees crept down the gray hall, which strengthened the twist in Chewie's stomach. With every step, he expected to see bodies, or maybe pieces of bodies. The burning stench was intensifying, creeping into Chewie's nostrils and daring him to gag.

[Split up,] Captain Tarful roared when the hall forked. [Group A to the cockpit and Group B to the cabins.]

Chewie was silently thankful that he was in Group B. Bodies would more likely be in the cockpit.

In the first cabin was a double bunk and a suitcase that had sprung open and spilled its contents onto the floor. Clothes and . . . _toys._ Chewie gulped at the sight of a toy X-Wing broken in two. There were _children_ on this ship.

Lamta, one of the other members of the investigation party, picked up one of the now-empty suitcases and examined the name on the tag. [Solo,] she read. [Traveling from Corellia to Coruscant.]

Solo, traveling from Corellia to Coruscant. There was something so finalizing about those words. [Do you think the family's name is 'Solo'?] Chewie asked.

[Likely,] answered Lamta, sounding like she was trying not to let her voice shake. [Come on, let's keep looking. There might still be survivors.]

The next cabin was empty as well, so the party only gave it a quick scan, during which Tarful contacted Chewie on his comlink. [Three bodies were found in the cockpit,] he said in a quick, crisp roar. [A human woman, a human man, and a human boy that we estimate was around seven years old.]

Chewie couldn't respond with anything except, [We'll join you after we finish our search.] His paws trembled as he hung up. A dead family. Mother, father, and child. All of whom might have been saved if they had just gotten the distress call in time. _Why_ didn't they receive it earlier? His heart was racing. Why were they even still looking for survivors when the family was confirmed dead?

A general sense of unease hung over the small group as they made their way to the next cabin. Chewie made his way to the door, expecting another empty room devoid of all life just like the rest of the ship, but then a small sound pierced the air.

A baby's cry.

With a sudden burst of energy, Chewie slammed his fist against the button to open the door. There in the small cabin, strapped to an infant seat that was itself strapped to a regular seat that was itself attached to the wall, was a wailing baby – red-faced and terrified, but _alive._

Chewie rushed over to the baby while Lamta contacted Tarful. [We have a survivor!] she practically shouted. [A human infant has survived. Repeat: A human infant has survived!]

The baby's cries softened a bit when it saw Chewie. It stared up at the Wookiee with wide hazel eyes – Chewie figured that it had never seen anything like him before. The baby had downy brown hair darker than his eyes, pudgy little cheeks, and tiny hands gripping the light blue bib he wore.

[Hello, there,] Chewie said to the baby in as gentle a voice as he could muster. [My name is Chewbacca, but everyone calls me Chewie.] The child wouldn't understand him even if it were old enough to speak, but talking to it seemed to be calming it down. [Is there a way to learn your name, or will we have to give you a new one?]

The baby kept staring at him for a few moments as if studying him, then its tiny hands released the bib, letting Chewie read what was printed on it.

"I'm Han and I'm cute!" it read.

Chewie swallowed at the bib that the child's parents had obviously lovingly made for him. [Han?] he said. [Your name is Han?]

Of course the baby couldn't answer, but he made a soft noise that seemed to indicate that he liked the sound of Chewie's voice.

Chewie dared to reach out and run his paw over the child's – Han's – downy head. Strangely enough, Han didn't seem frightened, as if he sensed that the Wookiee meant him no harm.

[Your parents are dead,] Chewie growled in a whisper. [So is your brother, but we'll take care of you. We'll help you find a home and people who will love you.] He stroked the baby's head again. [I promise.]

Now the baby reached for his paw, as if he thought it might be a toy. After a moment of hesitation, Chewie decided there would be no harm in letting the child play with his fur, so he let the baby grab hold of it, feeling the little tugs as Han yanked with his tiny fingers. As he played, little Han made tiny noises that sounded like cute little giggles, which made Chewie momentarily want to smile despite the situation.

[Han,] Chewie murmured. [Han Solo.]


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reviewing!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 2

The smoke from the cremating bodies crept up into the trees, curling past the window of Chewie's house in a menacing black cloud, a constant reminder of what was happening down below, despite Chewie's unwillingness to watch the cremation.

It had been bad enough seeing the bodies.

The young boy's face especially haunted Chewie's mind. Eyes and mouth wide open, as if he'd died mid-scream, terrified of what would happen and yet powerless to stop it. A life ended only a few years after beginning because of an _accident._ It seemed so meaningless. Chewie knew that if Yoda would here he would say that death was part of life and had to be accepted, but even Yoda would have to lament a small child being killed in such a cold manner.

Chewie took a deep breath and turned his attention to the sole survivor of that horrific crash. Han was sitting in a makeshift high chair Chewie had made by placing a wooden tray across the arms of the smallest chair he owned. The infant was squirming a little, possibly uncomfortable in the Wookiee-sized diaper that Chewie had had to wrap extra-tightly around him in order to keep it from falling off.

[Here you go, Han,] said Chewie as he placed a bowl of mashed shi-shok fruit on the tray. [I hope you like it.] The Wookiee dipped a spoon in the mashed fruit and held it up to the baby's mouth. For a moment Han just looked at the spoonful of what was undoubtedly strange food to him, looking like he didn't know what to do with it.

[It's good, Han,] Chewie said in what he hoped was a gentle voice. He couldn't say that he knew what was the best tone to use with human babies. Han was smaller than Wookiee babies and looked much more delicate.

Finally the child hesitantly opened his mouth and let Chewie feed him. Once the food was in his mouth, Han's pudgy cheeks puffed out, as if he wasn't sure what to think about the strange substance in his mouth and didn't know whether or not he should swallow.

[Don't worry, Han,] said Chewie. [Shi-shok fruit is good for humans.]

It took several more moments – during which Chewie wondered how long a human baby could keep food in his mouth before it became problematic – but the child finally swallowed, after which he cooed as if asking for more.

Chewie smiled down at Han as he fed him another spoonful, though a twinge of guilt crept into him for that. Han had just lost his entire family and he wouldn't even remember them. He was still wearing the bib that bore his name.

[Do you miss your family, Han?] Chewie whispered as he kept feeding the child. [Will you dream about them when you go to sleep? Will you wake up longing for a mother who will never come?]

How long did human babies retain their memories? Would little Han wake up one morning with his family's memory simply _gone?_

[I wish I knew their names,] he continued. [All we found was your family name Solo, no first names except yours.] He gave a long, growly sigh. [Maybe you have relatives somewhere, though I'm not sure how we'd find them.] The baby was eating faster – he seemed to have developed a fondness for shi-shok. [You've got quite a little appetite, don't you, Han?]

The baby responded with a coo that sounded close to a giggle, staring up at Chewie with those big hazel eyes as if in adoration of the Wookiee who had saved his life. [No Han, I didn't save your life,] Chewie found himself saying even though the baby could neither talk nor understand. [The search party would have found you with or without me in it. Besides, we _didn't_ save your family.]

The baby reached out and stroked Chewie's furry paw, smiling a little, digging tiny dimples into those pudgy cheeks and making Chewie want to squeeze them. [How do babies manage to be so cute?] Chewie sighed.

Han cooed again.

This wasn't right, something in Chewie's mind kept saying. The baby's family had only been dead for one day, but already Chewie was acting like a replacement? Maybe Han had _already_ forgotten them.

 _No_ , Chewie protested to whatever was telling him this. _He needs love right now._

Love. Did Chewie _love_ the baby? He wasn't supposed to _love_ him, was he? After all, they were going to find another home for him, right? If they couldn't find any relatives, he'd likely be put up for adoption somewhere where he could grow up with other humans. No, this was only temporary. It wouldn't do to love him.

Right?

The baby's eyelids were drooping as he finished his meal. [Are you tired?] Chewie asked, his voice getting higher without his conscious decision.

Han only yawned in response.

With a smile, Chewie lifted Han out of the high chair and carried him over to an armchair, where he settled the boy down in his lap. [It's all right, you can sleep,] he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the baby. [I'll take care of you.]

The baby snuggled up against Chewie's furry chest, seeming to think it was a big soft bed. After a few minutes, he started giving tiny snores, his warm breath blowing bits of the Wookiee's fur. His little eyes were closed so tightly that they would have looked like slits were it not for the delicate lashes caressing his skin.

So peaceful, unaware of the smoke still curling up through the trees as his dead family burned.

Chewie shivered a bit as he stared out at the smoke, wanting to squeeze Han tighter and protect him from the horrors outside. [You'll be all right, Han. We'll find you a nice family to love you and take care of you.]

Yes, they'd find a family who would love him.

But in the meantime, Chewie would have to struggle _not_ to love him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reviewing!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 3

It had been four days since the crash and Han was still living with Chewie. Somehow Chewie had ended up purchasing a proper high chair, proper changing table, and proper cradle for him despite the fact that this was temporary. Any day now the Wookiee council would decide where to put him up for adoption. They had already attempted to look up other people named Solo in the Corellia and Coruscant areas, but they hadn't found anyone.

Right now Han was crawling around on the floor, babbling to himself in the language only babies understand, looking up at Chewie every so often with those wide hazel eyes. Chewie couldn't call himself an expert in the intelligence level of human babies, but Han seemed to be quite alert. Chewie imagined there must be all sorts of development going on inside the child's mind.

"Da," Han said, looking up at the Wookiee, his little mouth curled upward.

Chewie felt his heart thump. [No, Han,] he said for what might have been the tenth time in the last few days. [You shouldn't call me that.]

"Da," Han repeated, crawling up to Chewie's feet and placing his little hand on Chewie's toes.

Chewie may not have known a lot about human babies, but he knew what _that_ sound meant to them.

[Han, no.] Chewie knew this was probably pointless since Han couldn't understand him anyway, but he still felt that he might as well try. [I'm not your father.] Why did it twist his stomach to say those words?

Now Han was crawling over to a Wookiee doll on the floor. The doll had been a spontaneous purchase when Chewie bought the other baby supplies, but Han seemed to enjoy it. The baby grabbed it and started batting it around like an animal, giggling as he did so.

Maybe he could take the doll with him to his new home.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Chewie hastily scooped Han into his arms so he wouldn't crawl out the door. Han shrieked in delight when Chewie picked him up, as if it were a game. [Yes, Han,] said Chewie. [We're answering the door, so you be good now.]

"Daaaa," Han said yet again as Chewie opened the door, revealing Lamta, tapping her foot slightly, which made Chewie wonder if she'd heard the sound Han made.

[Chewie,] she said, looking like she was trying to avert her eyes from the baby, [the council wishes to see you. They also request that you bring the human child with you.]

 _Bring the human child._ Why did those words sound so final? After all, Chewie always knew that Han would only stay with him for a few days. [All right,] he replied. [We'll be right there.]

Han squeezed Chewie's fur.

. . .

During the entire decent down the tree where his house stood and the following ascent up the tree that led to the council chamber, Chewie desperately prayed that the Wookiee baby sling in which he carried Han on his back was tight enough so that the baby wouldn't fall. In typical child obliviousness, Han giggled almost the entire time, as if it were a fun ride instead of a perilous climb, but at least it let Chewie know that he was still on his back.

Once Chewie entered the building, he was greeted by the entire council seated around a round, wooden table. Even Chieftain Merumeru was there, his gruff face appearing like he was glaring at Han. [Take a seat, Chewbacca,] the chieftain growled, gesturing to the only empty chair at the table.

Chewie swallowed as he sat, settling Han into his lap. Han looked up at him as they sat, as if silently asking what this was all about.

Once they were seated, Merumeru looked straight into Chewie's eyes, his paws clasping each other on the table. [Chewbacca,] he said, [I can tell you've grown attached to the human child, but the council has decided that for his own good he should be taken to Coruscant and put up for adoption.]

It was as if a rock had landed in Chewie's stomach. He gazed down at the baby's downy little head, running his paw over the softness in a similar manner as he had on the day they found him. [When?] he asked softly.

[Tomorrow,] said Merumeru. [You may accompany the party that will take the child to Corsucant if you wish.]

 _Accompany the party._ Accompany the party and then say goodbye to Han forever. The baby was wrapping his little hand around Chewie's finger, squeezing as if he were telling Chewie that he wanted to stay with him. [No,] Chewie found himself whispering.

[All right,] said Merumeru, [you don't have to come if you don't want to.]

Chewie looked back up into the chieftain's eye. [I don't mean that,] he said, making sure he kept his voice clear and steady. [I mean I want to keep him.]

There was an instant explosion of Wookiee roars from all around the table, which made the baby start crying. Immediately, as if by instinct, Chewie shifted Han's weight, letting him rest his head on his chest, and stroked his back. [There there,] he murmured, [it's all right, it's all right. Yes, they scared you, didn't they? They didn't mean to – they just aren't used to being around human babies.]

Han kept sobbing, his hot tears dampening Chewie's fur. [It's all right,] Chewie kept repeating. [It's all right.]

Merumeru slightly shook his head. [That right there shows that he would be out of place here. He needs to grow up with his own kind.]

[Why?] asked Chewie, still rubbing Han's back to soothe his cries. [Would it harm him to grow up here?]

[He would be an outcast,] said Tarful. [He wouldn't fit in with his peers.]

[Then he'll grow up stronger because of that,] Chewie argued.

Merumeru narrowed his eyes. [Humans cannot climb. Just living here will be a danger to his life.]

[Wookiee babies can't climb either, but do we send them away? No, we _teach_ them to climb.]

[The human child can't _learn_ to climb.] Merumeru's growling voice was sterner now. [His body is not built for climbing.]

[Fine, but humans can also adapt. He could learn to climb branch-to-branch, and if there aren't branches, I can carry him.] By now Han's cries were starting to soften, as if he understood that Chewie was fighting for him to stay.

[And what about _speaking?_ ] Tarful growled. [Human vocal chords _cannot_ speak our language. How will he learn Basic?]

[I've already thought of that,] said Chewie. [He can learn Basic on the HoloNet – I've already found some children's learning resources.]

To Chewie's dismay, Han picked that moment to say, "Da," while snuggling up against the Wookiee, which caused another series of grumbles around the table.

[Well,] said Merumeru gruffly, [it appears that the child is _already_ learning Basic.]

[I didn't teach him to do that,] Chewie insisted. [He started it on his own.]

Lamta's mouth twisted at them. [If the child has gotten this attached to you, then perhaps . . .]

[No!] interrupted Tarful, and with that another argument boiled up, causing Han to start crying again. Ignoring the uproar, Chewie gazed down at the baby, stroking his back. [It's all right, Han,] he murmured, gently kissing his head. [I'm here.]

Merumeru finally shouted, [Enough!] which quieted down the argument. He cocked his head over at Chewie and Han, letting out a long sigh. [Chewbacca, are you certain you will be able to raise the child?]

Chewie nodded, trying to squelch down the tingling in his stomach. [Yes. I have already studied various resources on human children.]

[And you realize that you would be held responsible if anything were to happen to him?]

[Yes.]

Merumeru drummed his fingers on the table. [Then . . . we will vote here and now. Who is in favor of allowing Chewbacca to raise the human child?]

Lamta's hand went up while Tarful's stayed down, but as the baby's cries softened, a majority of hands went up.

Chewie had to remember to keep himself calm, though his heart had suddenly started racing. [Thank you,] he said before turning his attention back to the baby. [You're staying with me, Han.]

Han just touched Chewie's paw. "Da."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 4

 _21 BBY_

Eight-year-old Han crept through the wilderness, his bare feet pushing aside the twigs on the ground so they wouldn't give him splinters. One step at a time, but don't make a sound – that was what the hunters often said and it was advice Han had taken to heart whenever a ship of offworlders landed.

Han was supposed to hide away from offworlders. Supposedly if offworlders knew that a human child lived here, they might think he should be taken away, though Han thought that was bantha poodoo. Why would offworlders care about him? Still, he didn't want to get Chewie in trouble, so he'd watch them unseen.

He crouched down behind a bush next to the clearing where the ship had landed. A Republic battle cruiser! Han grinned at the sight. What would it be like to fly one of those things? The hatch was opening and – oh wow – real _clones_ were coming down the ramp. Han held his breath. They were just like Han had read about: completely decked in white armor with markings of various colors to indicate their rank and squadron. Han wished they'd take off their helmets so he could see how they all looked alike, but he knew they were on duty, so that was unlikely.

One of the clones was talking to Captain Tarful, who looked a bit worried. Was the war coming to Kashyyyk? Han gulped. If only he could hear what they were saying. If the war _was_ coming to Kashyyyk, maybe he could help out.

[Awww, look, the little human wants to see the clones.]

Han ground his teeth, determined to ignore the familiar voice.

[Poor little human, he's gotta hide away so no offworlders will see him.]

 _Don't give them attention, that's what they want,_ Han told himself, repeating what Chewie often said to him.

[It must be hard, knowing that everyone's so ashamed of you that they need to hide you away when offworlders come.]

"Go away, Ronti," Han growled through clenched teeth.

A loud Wookiee chuckle followed that statement. [Did you hear that? The little human wants us to go away.]

More laughter followed, making Han grind his teeth louder. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

[Don't _you?_ You know you'll get your fake daddy Chewie in trouble if anyone finds you.]

With that, Han whirled around to face Ronti and his gang. Ronti stood a head taller than Han and his shaggy dark brown fur made him look rather intimidating, but Han wasn't going to let that show. "Leave Chewie OUT of this!"

[Why?] taunted Ronti, baring his fangs. [He's the one who keeps you here, after all. You know you don't belong here, little human. Chewie just keeps you here because he thinks you're cute.]

Han screamed, jumping on Ronti, but the Wookiee easily shoved the human to the ground while his cohorts chuckled. [Poor little human, it must be hard to know that you'll never be big enough or strong enough to fit in.]

Han leapt back to his feet and screamed again, lunging at Ronti, but the Wookiee easily ducked to the side, causing Han to trip to the ground again, his chin scraping into the dirt as the gang's laughter continued.

[WHAT is going on here?]

Han, Ronti, and the others all looked up and there was Chewie, his hands on his hips, glaring down at the children. "They started it!" Han shouted, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

[Han was peeking at the offworlders!] Ronti quickly shouted back.

Han held his breath, wondering if Chewie would scold him for that. Technically it wasn't forbidden for _him_ to see offworlders – just for offworlders to see _him._

Chewie looked down at his ward. [Han, is this true?]

The boy scrambled to his knees. "So what if it is? They didn't see _me._ _Ronti's_ the one who got all in my face when I was just mindin' my own business."

Chewie glared at Ronti and his gang as he helped Han to his feet. [Your parents are going to know about this.]

[So what?] said Ronti.

Chewie bared his fangs at the gang, which apparently scared them enough to run off, but not enough for Ronti to refrain from saying, [The little human's gotta hide behind his fake daddy!]

Han growled after them, trying to shout a Wookiee curse word but finding that his human throat was unable to form the syllables. Chewie didn't acknowledge the attempt, instead wrapping his arm around the child and urging him home. [Come on, you need a bath.]

. . .

"Chewie," Han asked from the bathtub, "how come there were clones comin' to Kashyyyk?"

Chewie didn't answer at first, which made Han suspect that he thought he was too young to know the reason, but finally the Wookiee spoke. [They were talking about setting up a blockade around Kashyyyk to protect us from attack.]

"But can't we protect _ourselves_ from attack?" Han leaned over the side of the bathtub, looking up at his guardian.

[We can, but . . .] Chewie sighed as he soaked a sponge in the tub. [. . . the Separatist forces are growing. More systems are rallying to their cause.]

"But we could _still_ kick their butts if they came here, right?"

Chewie snickered a little as he ran the wet sponge up and down Han's back, bringing warmth and comfort to his skin. [There's more to war than 'kicking butt,' Han. The Republic is hoping that a clone blockade will discourage the Separatists from attacking Kashyyyk in the first place.]

It made sense, but as Han stared at the faucet while Chewie kept scrubbing his back, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the Separatists got _past_ the blockade.

"Chewie?"

[Yes?]

"Did you just adopt me cause I was cute?"

[You're _still_ cute,] Chewie laughed as he ran his free paw through Han's wet hair.

Han flinched a bit. [Ronti said you just adopted me cause you wanted a cute baby around and you didn't care that I'd never fit in here.]

With that, the Wookiee gave a long, deep sigh. [Ronti's a bully, Han. Bullies say things like that because they want to get on your nerves.]

"But is it true?"

Chewie sighed again, running the sponge up and down Han's back in a slower, gentler manner. [You were _very_ cute – I won't deny that, but that wasn't the only reason why I adopted you. You and I – we _bonded_ when I was taking care of you. It didn't feel right to let the council take you.]

It didn't _feel_ right, but that didn't mean it _wasn't_ right. "Ya know I've never talked to another human," Han said in a resentful voice.

[You will someday.]

"But _when?"_

[When you're older.]

"How much older?"

The Wookiee chuckled a bit. [You're just as impatient as any Wookiee child, you know that? I think you fit in here better than you think. Now come on, let's wash your hair.]

"Fine," Han sighed, knowing better than to tell Chewie that he was thinking up ways to get back at Ronti.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 5

Han sat in the branch of a tree, swinging his feet back and forth and imagining that he could climb to the very top like a Wookiee. He scratched at the tree's bark with his pathetic little fingernails, trying for the millionth time to grip at the bark like Wookiee claws could, but as always his nails just ended up sliding down. He tried again, this time prying his nails in a crack in the bark.

"Ow!"

He yanked his finger out, revealing that one of his nails was now dangling by its cuticle. "Great," he growled as he yanked the nail off, flinching in the process.

[Awww, did the little human break a nail?]

Han rolled his eyes. Of _course_ Ronti was under his branch – why wouldn't he be? He flicked the piece of fingernail downwards, hoping it would land on Ronti's head – or better still, in his mouth.

[You had to climb on the _branches_ to get up there, didn't you?] Ronti continued.

 _Ignore him, ignore him,_ Han kept telling himself, but as usual his mental voice didn't sound very convincing.

[Come on, little human. Show me your broken nail.] Ronti taunted as his gang emerged from the bushes behind him.

Han kicked his feet back and forth over Ronti's head. "Who says I got a broken nail?"

Ronti just laughed. [You'd better get out of that tree before you fall and hurt yourself, little human.]

"I'm FINE up here," shouted Han.

[Oh? What if I broke one of the branches you used to get up there? You'd be trapped!]

"No I wouldn't!"

[Really?] Ronti grinned as he gazed over at one of the lower branches, shifting his weight from side to side. [Then you won't mind if I do THIS, right?] He kicked at the branch, once, twice, three times, until it cracked off the side of the tree while his cohorts chuckled.

Han gulped, his stomach momentarily twisting, but he brushed it off, refusing to show weakness to Ronti and his gang. "I don't need branches to get down!"

[Oh, I see,] said Ronti, [you'll call on your fake daddy to help you down!]

Han growled down at him, again wishing that his human vocal chords could form Wookiee curses.

[Poor Chewie, I'll bet he wishes he never pulled you out of the ship. Now he's got to take care of a puny little human who can't even climb trees without help.]

Han ground his teeth so hard that they hurt. "Chewie's got nothin' to do with this."

[Chewie was stupid,] Ronti continued, baring his fangs up at the human. [He thought he could turn a puny little human into a Wookiee and now he's all disappointed that he failed.]

"Shut UP!"

[You should have died in that crash too. You're nothing but a burden on your pretend daddy.]

That was it. With a scream so loud that it hurt his throat, he jumped out of the tree, landing right on Ronti's back and knocking them both to the ground. "TAKE THAT BACK!" he yelled.

[No!]

The Wookiee curse words burst in Han's brain but got lost in his throat yet again, resulting in an incomprehensible gurgle as he grabbed handfuls of dirt and threw them in Ronti's face.

[Fight! Fight! Fight!] shouted Ronti's cronies.

Ronti didn't even bother wiping the dirt off the face – he simply flipped Han over to his back as if it took no effort at all and sat his heavy body down on the human's chest, making Han cry out in pain.

[I'll show you, puny human!] Ronti screamed.

The boy shot his fists up at the Wookiee's chest, pounding away, wishing that Ronti would cry or flinch or show _some_ sign of pain, but Ronti just chuckled as if it were all a big game. [Is that all you can do, little human?]

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Han punched harder, but still it seemed to have no effect. Maybe Ronti was hiding that the punches hurt him or maybe it was true that his puny human punches were just that weak.

[Come on, little human, this is what REAL fighting looks like!]

With that, Ronti slashed his paw across Han's face, his claw digging into the boy's chin.

Han couldn't stop the scream from pushing its way out of his mouth, nor could he stop the tears drizzling out of his eyes. His chin throbbed in unbearable pain as the warm, sticky blood started oozing out and dribbling down his face.

[Crybaby,] taunted Ronti, still sitting on Han's chest.

Han's fists shot up again, pounding over and over at Ronti even though he could hear adult Wookiees shouting in the distance. So what if he got in trouble for this – _someone_ had to teach Ronti a lesson.

[Silly little human can't even punch. THIS is how a Wookiee punches!]

Ronti's fist collided with Han's head, sending him into darkness.

. . .

[. . . what makes you think this won't happen again? It's not safe for a human boy to live here!]

[Is that an excuse for Ronti's bullying?]

[I never said it was, but you _need_ to think about what's best for the child.]

The voices of Chewie and Chieftain Merumeru pounded into Han's aching skull as he groggily opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Both his head and chin were throbbing in pain, plus there was something itchy covering his chin – he realized it was a bandage when he ran his finger over the scratchy surface.

[If you ask me, the ones you should be talking to are _Ronti's_ parents.]

[Bullying happens with all species,] said Merumeru, [but it's a different matter when the one being bullied is unable to defend himself.]

[He will _learn_ to defend himself. He's just a child.]

Merumeru gave a long, gruff sigh. [Yes, he is a child. A child who ages faster than his peers and yet remains smaller and more helpless than they are. Before you know it, he will be an adult, then an old man, then he will be dead and buried while you live on for centuries afterwards.]

[And what does that have to do with any of this?]

Merumeru sighed again. [It may be for the best for _both_ of you that he is sent to live with humans. If he continues living here, you will end up burying your child. Even if he lives to a ripe old human age, he will still die before you.]

Han cringed as an awkward silence followed. Was he going to die soon? Did humans really live such short lives? Why hadn't Chewie told him that?

[I know that,] Chewie finally said, [but that doesn't mean I can't give him a meaningful life.]

Merumeru sighed for the third time. [At least _think_ about it.]

Han gathered the blankets around him as the door closed, as if that would protect him from all that was outside. Ronti, Merumeru, _death._

Chewie entered the bedroom, his eyes widening as they focused on Han. [You're awake.]

"Yeah," said Han.

[How much did you hear?}

Han swallowed, staring up at his adopted father. "Am I gonna be taken away?"

Chewie instantly sat on the edge of Han's bed, grabbing his hand. [No, no, of course not.]

The boy blinked up at Chewie, struggling to keep tears inside. "Am I gonna die soon?"

[What?]

"The chieftain said humans don't live long. Am I gonna die soon?"

[NO, you're not!] Chewie roared. [You're still a child.]

"But Merumeru said . . ."

[Humans don't live as long as Wookiees, but they still have long lives. You don't have to worry.]

"How long?"

Chewie stroked Han's hair, making him flinch in pain. [Probably seventy or eighty years.]

"But Wookiees live longer?"

[Yes.]

Seventy or eighty years. It sounded like an eternity, but he still found himself shaking.

[Han, don't worry,] said Chewie.

Han sniffled. "Why didn't I die in the crash?"

Chewie froze. [What?]

"Ronti said I should've died in that crash with the rest of my family."

Chewie's breath grew heavy, as if he were trying to restrain himself from screaming. [If that's what he said, I don't blame you for jumping on him.] He stared down at his adopted son. [He deserved every punch you gave him.]

Han started to nod, but it made his chin hurt. "Ow . . ."

Chewie smiled down at his surrogate son, gently running his finger over the bandage. [Be proud of the scar you'll have. You got it defending your honor.]


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter was inspired by the Clone Wars episode "Wookiee Hunt," in which Chewie is captured by Trandoshans.

"Among the Wookies"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 6

 _20 BBY_

Han was nine years old today.

Well, sort of. He didn't know when his actual birthday was, but today was the eighth anniversary of the crash, and since he'd looked about a year old when the Wookiees found him, he could call himself nine years old today. Chewie would be having a party later to celebrate, but right now he had to talk to the Trandoshan visitors. Supposedly they were interested in forming a trade agreement of some kind to help stop the rivalry between their two planets, or maybe it was an alliance to help fight the Separatists, Han wasn't sure. Whatever the reason, they seemed excited to talk to Chewie.

As usual, Han was hiding in the bushes to watch. Maybe now that he was nine, he'd be able to talk to offworlders. Maybe.

The Trandoshans were large and green-skinned and carried the biggest blasters Han had ever seen, dangling from their elbows and almost touching the ground. Han wiped sweat off his forehead, wishing he could understand what the Trandoshans were saying. Maybe someday he'd travel to their planet and learn their language.

Things were calm for a while – calm and a little boring. Bugs were flying by Han's head, but he dared not swat them away for fear that it would make the bush's leaves rustle. His gaze wandered to the Trandoshan ship and he started wondering what it would be like to fly it up into the stars. If he had his own ship, he and Chewie could fly away and never have to see Ronti or Merumeru or anyone one else who disapproved of Han's adoption again. He could even meet other humans without worry. Meet other humans, see other worlds . . .

Wait, what was going on?

Chewie was screaming!

The boy snapped out of his daydream and realized that the Trandoshans had grabbed Chewie by the arms and were dragging him into the ship! "CHEWIE!" Han screamed, but at the same time Chewie screamed even louder, as if he knew Han was watching and was trying to keep the Trandoshans from discovering him.

That was probably true.

Han's heart raced as Chewie was dragged into the ship and the ramp went up with a loud whoosh. Within seconds, the ship took off, disappearing in to the sky and ignoring the child screaming after it.

"CHEWIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

. . .

There was no time to find someone to carry him up the tree where the council was meeting. He would have to _climb._ The thing everyone said he couldn't do, but he had no choice. Chewie needed him!

A low branch – good. Han jumped onto the branch, pulling himself up with the same ease that he always had, but now what? Han frantically looked around . . . okay, a branch right above him – he could probably get to it. He precariously balanced himself on the branch he was on, stretching his body up, up, up until finally he was able to grab the higher branch. The bark dug into his skin as he pulled himself up, up, up, feeling like his stomach was being stretched in two. "C'mon . . . c'mon . . . c'mon . . ." he gasped. At long last, he pulled himself up, panting, sweating, but he was _there._

And only an endless tangle of branches lay ahead of him.

Han kept climbing, sometimes hoisting himself on branches, sometimes jumping from branch to branch. Around halfway up he realized that it probably would have been faster to actually find a Wookiee who could have carried him up, but now it was too late. He was too high to jump and the only way was further up.

The wind blew around him as he ascended, as if trying to knock him to the ground, but he ground his teeth in determination as he inched his way from branch to branch. Chewie needed him, Chewie needed him, Chewie needed him . . .

He couldn't think about how one wrong move would mean falling to his death . . .

The tree scraped into his skin and broke his nails, sweat dripped down his face and stuck to his clothes, the tips of his fingers and soles of his feet were bleeding, but somehow through sheer willpower an exhausted, out-of-breath Han finally collapsed against the council's door. "Open the door!" Han gasped as he pounded on the wood. "Chewie needs help!"

Captain Tarful opened the door, which made Han collapse to the floor. [What's going on, human cub?]

"Chewie!" Han shouted. "They . . . took . . . Chewie!"

. . .

The Wookiees had bandaged up Han's hands and feet and given him a glass of water, telling him not to worry – they would get Chewie back. But how could Han _not_ worry? And why were they wasting time discussing what to do when Chewie was flying further and further away with every second?

There was talk of sending scouts to Trandosha as Han stared down into his untouched water. Why hadn't he stopped them? If he'd shown himself, maybe that would have surprised the Trandoshans enough for Chewie to get the upper hand.

[Han?] said Lamta.

The boy only looked up a few inches. "What?" he asked in a gloomy voice.

[Would you like to stay with me and my son until Chewie is rescued?]

Han shrugged. "Guess so." It wasn't like he cared much where he stayed.

. . .

Lamta's house didn't smell right. It smelled too dusty, too woody, too _not home_. He didn't talk at all to her or her son Thal during dinner and only managed a few bites of stew that was nowhere close to being as good as Chewie's and the bandages on his hands made it difficult to hold silverware anyway.

[It's all right,] Lamta kept saying, [we will find Chewie.]

Why did adults always feel the need to lie in order to keep children calm? It was like Lamta didn't think Han could handle not knowing whether or not Chewie would return so she thought it was best to lie.

Like she didn't trust him.

That night, Han had to share Thal's bed, which made him feel exposed. He'd seen Thal at school, but he certainly didn't know him well enough to feel comfortable sleeping next to him. He rolled as close to the edge as he could get without falling off, that dusty, woody smell still irritating his nose.

[Han?] Thal asked.

"What?" Han grumbled.

[I'm sorry about Chewie.]

Han sighed, trying to keep the tears in. "It ain't your fault."

[Well I mean it,] said Thal in a soft, gentle growl.

Han swallowed in a vain attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Thanks . . ."

[It was real brave how you climbed the tree all by yourself to get to the council.]

Brave. "I wasn't tryin' to be brave," said Han.

[Well Mom says you're the bravest when you're not trying to be brave.]

Han rolled over to face the young Wookiee. "They're gonna sell Chewie into slavery, ain't they?"

Of course Thal averted his eyes. Even other kids didn't trust Han. [I don't know.]

Han would have screamed into his pillow if Thal weren't here. "They're gonna sell him and we'll never find him!" He couldn't stop himself from sniffling and then imagining Ronti laughing at how weak he was.

But suddenly Thal pressed a tissue against his face. [It's all right, you can cry. Mom says crying helps you feel better.]

Once he was given permission, Han let the tears flow.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 7

Several days passed, during which there was no word of Chewie's whereabouts. Han stayed with Lamta and Thal, ate, slept, went to school, but he always felt like he was in a daze, as if this wasn't real, as if any moment now he would open his eyes to Chewie telling him it was time to get up.

At night he'd gaze up into the stars surrounding Kashyyyk's three moons, imagining himself flying up there and rescuing his guardian. If only he could fly a ship – he'd go rescue Chewie _himself_ instead of relying on the adults to do it.

And of course, even Chewie's kidnapping didn't stop Ronti's taunting.

[I'll bet he's glad that he's in slavery now,] Ronti said one day after school. [At least he's away from you!]

"Shut up," Han muttered, hastening his steps in a vain attempt to get away from him.

[Slavery's better than raising a puny little human who's never gonna achieve anything.]

Han whirled around, ready to deliver a good punch, but to his surprise he found Thal standing between them. [Give it a rest, Ronti,] he growled.

Ronti snickered. [Awww, did the little human find himself a bodyguard?]

[No,] said Thal, [just a friend.]

"I don't _need_ a bodyguard!" Han snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

[Like you did the time I gave you that scar?] Ronti laughed.

Thal glared at him. [You mean the time you broke the Wookiee code of honor and used your claws for attack?]

[Wookiee honor applies to _Wookiees,_ not puny humans.]

[Then you don't know what Wookiee honor means!] Thal grabbed Han by the shoulder. [Come on, let's just get out of here.]

[That's right!] called Ronti. [Run away like a coward!]

Han growled at him. "Hey, you wanna talk about CLAWS? I climbed all the way up the council's tree WITHOUT claws! Can YOU do that, hmm?"

[And it tore your hands and feet up, didn't it?] Ronti retorted, pointing at Han's still-bandaged hand.

Thal tugged on Han's shoulder. [Come on Han, he's really not worth it.]

Normally Han would have jumped on Ronti even if it meant getting beat up, but today he actually let Thal lead him away and tried to close his ears to Ronti's taunting. Thal was right – there were more important things to worry about.

Like Chewie.

. . .

Lamta carried Han on her back up the council's tree while Thal climbed on his own. It was embarrassing, but seeing as how Han's hands and feet still hadn't healed from his big climbing endeavor, he didn't complain. Maybe when he grew up, he'd be able to climb on his own whenever he wanted.

The instant they reached the top, Han jumped off of Lamta's back and ran into the meeting room. "Any news about Chewie?" he shouted.

[I'm sorry, human cub,] Chieftain Merumeru said from the head of the table. [There's been nothing.]

Han swallowed, though he had expected this since there never seemed to be any news. Thal gave his wrist a reassuring squeeze, but that did little to comfort him.

The council had been meeting every day since Chewie's kidnapping and every day Lamta brought Thal and Han with her to the meetings. Scouts had been sent to Trandosha, but they'd found no sign of Chewie. Now the scouts were searching the nearby planets, but again there were no leads.

Han munched forlornly on the cookies Lamta had given him and Thal, wishing the council would only discuss Chewie and nothing else. Why did it matter how much funding they put into a new library when Chewie was missing?

He felt Thal's hand on his shoulder. [My dad died when I was a baby,] he said suddenly.

"What?"

Thal shrugged. [My dad died when I was a baby, like your parents did.]

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Thal crumbled up what remained of his cookie in his paw. [I don't know . . . I guess I'm trying to say that we've got something in common.]

"Yeah, 'cept your mom ain't missing."

[You're right,] said Thal, lowering his eyes, [but I guess I'm saying that I really hope your dad gets home safe and sound.]

 _Your dad._ With those words the cookie felt stuck in Han's throat. "Thanks," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

. . .

Han was half-asleep by the time the meeting started to wrap up, his head resting on the table. Still nothing about Chewie. Again he wished that he could fly his own ship to go rescue his guardian. In the back of his mind he saw himself as captain of his own ship, soaring across the stars, stopping at every planet and not resting until he found Chewie, then returning home and being revered as a hero.

Then suddenly the com beeped in a strange pattern Han had never heard before, jolting him awake. Chieftain Merumeru scrambled to answer it, but there was nothing on the other end. Captain Tarful growled into the com as well, but still nothing.

"Is it Chewie?" Han asked.

[I don't know, human cub,] said Merumeru, punching into the com, [but it's a distress signal coming from Trandosha's moon, Wasskah. It _might_ be . . .]

Might. That word was enough to bring a smile to Han's face.

. . .

Two days later, word came that the group sent to Wasskah had found Chewie, a little worse for the wear but not seriously harmed. Han's heart raced as he stood in the landing clearing with Lamta, Thal, Chieftain Merumeru, and many other Wookiees, watching as the ship touched down. The wind from the landing blew Han's hair into his face, but he didn't care.

Chewie had barely finished descending the ramp when his human cub ran up to him. "Chewie!" he cried out. "Chewie!"

Chewie scooped Han into his arms. [Han!]

"Chewie," Han repeated, resting his head on the Wookiee's big, hairy shoulder as tears drizzled down his cheeks. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

[I'm fine, cub. Much better now that I'm home.] Chewie patted the young human on the back. [Are _you_ all right?]

"Yeah," said Han. "Lamta and Thal let me stay with 'em."

[Oh?] said Chewie, looking over at Lamta and Thal and smiling. [Well how about we invite them to your birthday party tonight, since we never got to celebrate?]

Han gave a small laugh as he wiped his eyes, some part of him still having trouble believing that Chewie was finally back safe and sound. "I think they'd like that." He ran his hand over his eyes again. "So how'd you get away from the Trandoshans? You gotta tell me everything!"

Chewie roared in laughter. [My curious cub. Well, it was mainly thanks to a Jedi padawan named Ahsoka Tano . . .]


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Tomorrow I'm seeing the Han movie - can't wait! - but I'll still continue this AU.

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 8

 _19 BBY_

It had finally happened.

The war had come to Kashyyyk.

The Separatist battle droids had broken through the clone blockade and invaded the planet, killing Wookiees for no apparent reason other than that Kashyyyk belonged to the Republic.

The council had decided that Han and the other children were to be hidden away at least until they received reinforcements, which Han was not happy about, especially since Chewie was joining the soldiers who were defending the planet from the droids.

How many days had they been hiding in the bunker with a few adult Wookiees to look after them and one light in the ceiling to see by? What would happen if they ran out of food? If the Separatists took the planet, would they even know?

Everyone felt the tension beneath that single light. Even Ronti and his gang seemed terrified – so much so they hadn't picked on Han once since entering the bunker. The younger children who didn't really understand what was going on got restless and often ran around in circles around the bunker or trying to occupy themselves with whatever toys they had brought. Right now Han glanced at a tiny Wookiee girl waving a toy Y-Wing around and wished he were still young enough to not understand that they could die at any moment.

"This is ridiculous!" he found himself shouting.

[What do you mean?] Thal asked, wandering up to his friend.

"We're all just sittin' around waitin' for the droids to come pick us up!" Han exclaimed, stomping his bare feet.

[They're not gonna pick us up,] said Thal. [Captain Tarful sent word to the Jedi to send reinforcements, remember?]

"And what makes you think they're gonna come? We all should just get outta here while we still can!"

[You know they'll never let us.]

Han ground his teeth, not telling Thal that he wasn't planning to ask permission.

. . .

That night, Han lay on his cot with the covers over his head and refused to sleep. Instead, he waited. Waited for the conversation between the adult Wookiees to fade. Waited until no more children were fidgeting and whispering to each other. Waited for quiet.

Finally, the only sound to be heard was the slow, rhythmic breath and low, rumbling snores of sleeping Wookiees. Han peeked out from under the blanket to see that the light had been dimmed – dimmed, but not turned off. It was never completely turned off, since they had to be ready for an attack at any time.

Well Han wasn't going to sit around waiting to be attacked anymore. He crept out of the bed and tiptoed around the cots towards the ladder that led to the trap door opening of the bunker. He scrambled up the ladder, careful not to make any rung creak. When he reached the trap door, he breathed at the small keypad that kept it locked. The adult Wookiees kept it locked so none of the kids would get out and get themselves killed.

But they didn't know that Han had been watching when they entered the code to lock it.

He'd kept the code in his mind this entire time. 5-8-3-9-0-3-4-1. Taking a deep breath, he entered it, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone up, wishing there was a way to turn off the little beep sounds that the keys made when they were pressed. He flinched as the mechanism made a hissing noise as it unlocked, but then he sighed in relief. With just a little push, the trap door opened and Han hoisted himself outside.

The night was cold and quiet, with Kashyyyk's moons casting an eerie glow over the forest. Nothing indicated that a battle was going on somewhere, but somehow that made everything creepier. Which way did he go to find Chewie?

It was only a hunch, but after a few minutes' deliberation, Han decided to head towards the beach. A lot of land battles were fought at beaches – at least that was how it was in the books Han read and the holofilms he watched. Before they parted ways, Chewie had made Han promise that he wouldn't do anything stupid or try to play hero, and he still wouldn't do _that_ – he just wanted to make sure Chewie was all right.

Suddenly there was a _clank-clank-clank-clank_ and Han's stomach jumped. By instinct, he jumped behind a tree, holding his breath. He'd always been good at making himself invisible.

"Send scouts deeper into the forest," said a high, mechanical voice in Basic, unlike anything Han had ever heard before.

"Roger, roger," replied another voice exactly like the first one.

Han squeezed his arms up next to his body, as if making himself thin enough would make him disappear. These were things he'd only heard about - things that killed without remorse, without mercy.

Battle droids.

Some part of him wanted to peek out and see them, but his self-preservation instinct told him that would be a stupid idea. The adult Wookiees had made sure to tell all the children that battle droids _wouldn't_ hesitate to kill them even though they were kids.

Why weren't they leaving? It sounded like they were talking on their comms, but how long did it take to give orders to their troops. Han only breathed when his lungs started to burn, then he only breathed when his lungs started burning again. Maybe he could sneak away without them noticing? It was dark, after all. But then again, maybe the droids could see in the dark – they could have night vision or something like that.

"What's that?" one of the droids suddenly asked.

Han gasped.

"Something's listening," said the other droid – or maybe it was the first droid, it wasn't like they sounded any different from each other.

 _Clank-clank-clank_ – they were heading for him!

Han wasn't going to take any chances, he took off running, but to his dismay the _clank-clank-clank-clank_ came after him. "What are you doing here, human?" one of them called, but Han wasn't going to answer.

"Come back here!" the other droid yelled, or maybe it was the same droid.

"Ya think I'm gonna listen to that?" Han shouted without slowing down, weaving around the trees in hopes of losing them. He knew the forest much better than they did.

Suddenly a blaster sounded and a bright, blinding red beam flashed past him, inches away from his head, so close that he felt the beam's heat.

They were shooting at him!

 _A blasterbolt goes right through your body,_ Chewie had told him before they parted and Han had said that he wanted to fight the droids. Right through your body. Han couldn't imagine what kind of pain that must be.

Another blasterbolt flew past him.

He ran faster, faster, faster.

Another blasterbolt.

Then all of a sudden, with a hiss and a low hum, the droids screamed and the sound of metal hitting the ground startled Han enough to stop running. Without thinking, he whirled around to see what happened.

The battle droids were lying in two pieces each around a creature Han had never seen before. He was short – maybe only two feet tall – green, wrinkled, with pointy ears that stuck out on either side of his head, but the long, green, glowing blade emitting from his weapon told Han exactly who he was.

A Jedi.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!

"Among the Wookiees"

By EsmeAmelia

Chapter 9

As the Jedi extinguished his blade, he stared up at Han with piercing eyes surrounded by rough wrinkles. "Dangerous it is for children," he said in a rough, raspy voice. "Foolish you are, home you should go!"

Han lowered his brows. "Who're you callin' foolish?"

Suddenly the Jedi jabbed Han in the knee with his cane, making the boy cringe in pain. "Killed, you could have been. Thinking, what were you?"

"Why are you talkin' so weird?" Han asked.

"Hmmm," said the Jedi. "Judge people by their speech, do you?"

"Look, green guy," snapped Han, pointing an angry finger at the Jedi, "I've lived with Wookiees my whole life, but even _I_ can talk Basic right!"

The Jedi responded by jabbing Han's other knee with his cane. "Time for this, I do not have. Go home you must."

"Relax, _Jedi,_ " said Han. "I'll go back as soon as I find Chewie."

But before the Jedi could answer, another group of battle droids emerged through the trees. "There they are! Blast them!" ordered one of the droids.

The next thing Han knew, the Jedi had activated his laser sword weapon thing again and was swinging it around to deflect the droid's blasts. Han leapt to the ground, crouching behind the Jedi – which wasn't an easy task seeing as how the Jedi was about two feet tall. "Why aren't you taller?" he muttered.

The Jedi shifted from side to side as he blocked the droids' shots, which meant using him for a shield was getting even more difficult. Finally Han opted to crawl out from behind the Jedi and crawl up to one of the droids. He might not be a Jedi, but that didn't mean he couldn't be useful.

"Hey, metal head!" he yelled. "Leave the Jedi alone!" Before the droid could react, Han yanked at its heavy leg, which strained his arm, but he did manage to pull the droid down with him as he tumbled over into a heap, colliding with the droid's metal body as he did so.

"Ow . . . ow . . . ow . . ." he grunted.

"Doing, what are you?" the Jedi yelled.

"What does it LOOK like I'm doin'? I'm tryin' to help!"

"Then try to help do NOT!" The Jedi leapt into the air, looking almost like he was flying as he soared over Han and the broken droid and sliced his weapon through the rest of the droids.

"Phew," said Han, kicking away the wires that had tangled around his feet. "You've got some good moves."

The Jedi wrinkled his face in a disapproving manner. "Now home, you GO!"

"I already _told_ you!" Han muttered as he struggled to his feet. "I ain't goin' back until I find Chewie."

"Know this 'Chewie,' I do not," said the Jedi.

Han groaned. " _Chewbacca_ , okay?"

Finally the Jedi perked up a bit. "Chewbacca, I do know." He sighed. "Your guardian, is he?"

"Yeah," said Han. "I just wanna make sure he's okay."

The Jedi sighed again. "Fine. Take you to him, I will."

. . .

"So does your laser sword thing ever go off by accident? What happens if it breaks? Could I learn how to do flips like that? Why do you need that cane when you can do all those acrobatics? Is it true that Jedi ain't allowed to get married? Why not?"

The Jedi ignored all of Han's questions as they made their way through the forest, but Han kept asking them anyway. Asking questions helped take his mind off the fact that more battle droids were out there somewhere and could attack again at any minute.

"You know," he continued, "if I could get inside the wiring of those droids, I could probably turn 'em off. I'm gonna be a pilot when I grow up, so I'm tryin' to learn stuff about mechanics. They teach some of it in school, but not enough."

"If a pilot you wish to be, then _common sense_ you must learn," said the Jedi. "Common sense not to rush into things. Worry about you, Chewbacca should not have to."

"But what if Chewie's in trouble?" Han asked.

"Take care of himself, Chewbacca can."

Suddenly, as they reached the edge of the forest that led to the beach, a blinding light shot into Han's eyes, causing him to squint. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he shouted, raising his arm in front of his eyes.

"Going on, what do you think is?" asked the Jedi. "A war we are in."

After the spots cleared, Han realized the lights came from a Republic warship, around which both clones and Wookiees were talking, planning out strategy around small portable tables, cleaning their blasters. If he hadn't just been attacked by battle droids, Han would have thought this was the coolest thing he'd ever seen, but now that he _had_ been attacked by battle droids, a strange chill was going through him.

Some of these people would be killed.

[Han! What are you doing here?]

"Chewie!" Han shouted, rushing up to one of the tables were the Wookiees and clones were strategizing and Chewie was glaring at his adopted son.

"Find your human friend, I did," said the Jedi. "Almost killed by battle droids, he was."

[What?] Chewie grabbed Han's shoulders, staring directly into his eyes. [What were you THINKING?}

Han gulped. "I was worried about you and I was tired of sittin' in the bunker . . ."

[And it didn't occur to you that the children were being kept in the bunker for a REASON? How can we keep you safe if you don't listen?]

"I don't WANT to be kept safe!" Han shouted back.

Chewie buried his face in his paws. [Han, I'm taking you back to the bunker and you're going to _stay there_ until it's safe.]

"And what if you _lose_ the battle? What if the droids take the planet – are we gonna be stuck in the bunker forever?"

The Jedi was leaning on his cane, his mouth wrinkling. "Intelligent you are, young one, but too reckless to put your intelligence to any use."

[Han, listen,] said Chewie, his hands on his hips. [We're _not_ going to lose the battle.]

"You don't _know_ that!" Han protested, folding his arms. "I'm not a little kid anymore – I deserve to know the truth."

[Han, listen . . .]

Chewie didn't get a chance to go beyond those two words, for a Separatist ship appeared out of nowhere and started shooting out of the sky.

[Retreat!] Chewie yelled. [Retreat!]

He scooped Han into his arms and went running into the woods.


End file.
